Sewing a Blossom Back Together
by ChiroChan26
Summary: I'm really not good at summaries, but please read it. I put SasuHina because I didn't know who else to put him with. So if you absolutely do not tolerate it, please don't read.


**Hello this is my first story, if you want to flame please feel free to. I suggest listening to '**_**She will be loved'**_** by Maroon 5 while reading this…..Well I don't own Naruto or else Akatsuki would have taken over the world before any members had died; But sadly, it's Kishimoto's. **

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………

_Knock Knock_

The Thick- browed Nin knew exactly who it was. He looked at the clock, _2:18 Am_. He quickly got up, walked over to the door and opened it to reveal a crying Pink haired 19 year old.

She quickly dove her face into his bare chest and tightly embraced him. He put his hand on her head and closed the door. She had been like this for months, and he remembered how it started well.

_Flashback_

_It was about 7 pm and the sun was setting._

_"Hiya Lee-San! I just finished training for today, and I was wandering if you would like to take a walk with me "Sakura said happily._

_"Sure" I said with a Toothy Grin._

_After the Avengers disappearance we became very close. We talked often and spent a lot of time together, at first it was because I was constantly ending up in the hospital._

_We walked for about a good five minuets in silence through the training grounds, until I really needed to know._

_"Sakura-Chan…"_

_"Hmm" She said looking up with her beautiful forest green eyes. _

_"Are you still holding out for Sasuke, because… he and Hinata have been going out for quite a while now..."I asked a little unsure. _

_She faced forward once again" Nope!" she said rather confidently. To this I quirked an oversized eyebrow. "I know Sasuke will come to me, it's just a matter of time. I just have to wait it out. There not very alike so I know it won't last long." She said with a confident look on her face. _

_I knew she would say something along the lines of that, much to my dismay, so I just brushed it off, trying to ignore the pain in my chest, and kept walking._

_ She started talking about Ino and Choji's new marriage, when I saw something I knew she shouldn't see. Near a lake Sasuke was sitting in front of Hinata slipping a ring on her finger, then she lurched her self at him and they kissed. I looked to my side but she was already gone. I turned around; only to see her retreating form running knowing she was heartbroken I took off after her without a second thought._

Lee picked Sakura up bridal style and closed the door with his foot. He walked through his apartment to his bed. Still holding her bridal style, he sat back down on his bed, his back against the headboard.

"Lee-San"

"Yes Sakura- Chan" He asked stroking her shoulder length locks. She had blossomed into a very beautiful woman over the years. She wore her red scrubs but only wore her white medic coat in the hospital.

"Lee- San…" Sakura said after she quieted down her violent sobs.

"Yes, Sakura- Chan?" Lee said in a smooth calming voice.

"Thank you for always helping me out… I'm always glad you are here to help me."

"No problem, I'll always be here to pick you up Sakura- Chan…" He said burying his nose in her sweet smelling hair. He always loved the way she smelled.

After a few minutes of just sitting there with each other, Sakura decided to break the silence." You know Lee- San; I think I'll say yes to Naruto next time."

To this his eyes widened, and his chest clenched.

"Really?... Why are you choosing now to say yes?" He asked trying his best to keep his voice even.

"…Well… He's always been there for me, and always brought out the best of my abilities…. We've been through so much together. I really owe a lot to him; it's only fair I give him a chance… Maybe I'll even, dare I say…Enjoy it…" She said in a soft voice.

"If you really wan to Sakura- Chan, you know I think you should do it." He said.

Sakura removed herself from her cradled position to stand up and stretch. She turned around to Lee and smiled a smile only she could ever pull off. "Thank you…" she said. With that, she left his apartment.

Laying himself back on his bed, he smiled. Even if he knew she would never love him the way the longed for her to, He was happy knowing he could be her wall to lean on when she got hurt or weak.


End file.
